Dieter Skul
General Dieter Skul possessed great leadership skills and was always a step ahead of his enemies. He was a visionary in warfare with all the highly sophisticated technologies he commanded. Skul joined the Nazi Party the same day the stock market crashed in New York City. In 1940 General Skul's men captured test pilot Matt Slade III who had crashed in the Polish province, Boldavia with a prototype airplane. Skul watched the airship, the Flying Fuhrer, terrorizing the Polish province, Boldavia. He turned around to Matt Slade III and interrogated him further about the prototype he was flying. Skul threatened to attack more cities with the Flying Fuhrer when Slade didn't talk to him. Skul's daughter Gretchyn asked her father not to attack innocent children and he smacked her for her sentimentality and ordered Slade taken back to his cell. Upset by the destruction of the Flying Fuhrer, General Skul ordered the release of Sky-Mines and the Steel Kommando against the approaching Sky-Wolves to stop them from reaching Murder Mountain. After Matt Slade III was freed, General Skul stopped his men from intercepting his escape because his daughter Gretchyn was with him like Skul had planned. Some time later Gretchyn informed her father via radio that she had photographed the Flapjack's blueprints. On June 11th General Skul started Murder Mountain's engine and headed with it to the French coast. On his way through Germany and France everything in Skul's way was destroyed. When the Sky-Wolves attacked he ordered the use of the Tangler, when suddenly hundreds of Flapjacks were seen. He realised that most of them were just holograms when the Tangler didn't hit. Skul ordered the destruction of the first plane they got a fix on and when it was done he ordered to do the same with the others inside Murder Mountian. Skul took a machine gun to destroy the Sky-Wolves himself when his soldiers failed. He faced of with the Sky-Wolves and was apparently killed by them in front of Murder Mountain's engine. But Skul survived and fled to Latveria after the war, staying ahead of the international law. He eventually joined secret US intelligence organisation Icon under the leadership of Geoffrey Sydenham. He took the alias of Dieter Leberkase. Louise Mason was sent to Latveria to investigate Skul's resurgence and his, and other ex-Nazis, connection to a secret society. She began dating him to find out more, but woke him up while browsing through his stuff. He confronted her and she successfully seduced him to distract from her deed. She had already found a skull coin in Skul's possession that proved his connection to the secret society. He later catches Louise eavesdropping when he takes a call from Sydenham, and he assaults her. She jumps through a window into a river to escape and meet with Nick Fury and Eric Koenig. Skul led a team consisting of Count von Blitzkrieg, DoctOrangutan, Fritz Kone, Leopard Woman and Vunderknight to Wakanda to pillage the country and steal it's advanced technology in the absence of Prince T'Chaka. Skul ordered Blitzkrieg to use his powers to cause a blackout in Wakanda. SKil then landed with their plane and invaded the country, but the Avengers opposed them. In late Autumn 1959 General Skul and his allies fought the Avengers in Latveria. Blonde Phantom knocked Skul out with a kick to the face. The Avengers left the defeated ex-Nazis behind in Wakanda. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Nazi Party Badge Dieter Skul2.png Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter Skul, Dieter